Disconnected
by XToxicX
Summary: In spite of Bill's rebellious streak, Axolotl is hopeful that he can turn it around. He is hopeful that Bill can better himself as a person. Ironically, despite knowing so much, Axolotl misunderstands how complex this concept to Bill is... *Post-Dreamscapers. One-Shot.*


In a vast galaxy, atop a literal rocky face, stood a group of individuals confronting bigger evils than their own insecurities. Lights and synthesized music was echoing across the area, much to a certain person's discontent.

"And now to imagine YOUR worst nightmare!" a brown-haired boy declared, pointing a finger towards a looming deity. "A portal out of Stan's mind!"

A voice echoed through a mike behind him, from the shrill voice of Mabel Pines to a microphone, "Out of Stan's miiii-iiiiinnnnd~!"

"Mabel," the boy whispered, glancing back at her briefly with an almost shushing expression. He turned back to face a suddenly-incredulous-looking triangle-shaped creature, calling, "Everyone! Together!"

Suddenly, the whole group concentrated, fixating their thoughts on the stated idea, and hoping it would come to fruition.

The towering dream demon, alit red with anger and limbs yielding a white glow, looked down in horror as the ground disappeared below him, fabricating into a whirlpool of crackling energy – a literal thing that would kick him out if it continued.

"No, no, no!" his voice thundered with instability, and energy pulsed from his being, wiping everything out within their radius and leaving complete whiteness. "ENOUGH!"

The group looked around in slight bafflement, almost fear – their trump card had been ruined; what would he do now…?

"Y'know what, I'm impressed with you guys. You're more clever than you look! Especially the fat one," the triangle, having returned to his usual yellow colour, commented as he readjusted his hat.

The fellow bearing a question mark on his shirt blinked at this insult, then knelt down to the young girl next to him, elbowing her as he whispered hoarsely, "He's talking about you…"

The young man in the pine tree hat looked at the creature oddly, blinking at the sudden praise.

Folding his arms, the monster decided, "So I'm going to let you kids off the hook! You might come in handy, later-"

Suddenly, his voice distorted.

"—BUT KNOW THIS," he began, the distortion fading after this sentence as he continued, "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change!"

The onlookers could only stare speechlessly as the gentleman politely tipped his hat.

"Until then, I'll be watching you!" he chirped chipperly, the world turning to blackness around him as a glowing, blue wheel appeared behind his almost-totally-yellow being. "I'll be WATCHING you!"

Symbols glowed, and then, from the sight of the gawping onlookers, Bill Cipher vanished.

He'd little fret over those kids. Sure, they seemed smart – even it if it took more than a simple glance – but Bill was confident that he was smarter. He was a literal being of knowledge; how the heck could they combat that?

He was setting about returning home to his lovely hell, his lovely, decaying dimension that he was growing seriously bored of. He needed to escape soon – he needed this other dimension if he wanted to continue the luxury of living. No matter the cost, that portal needed to work…

And for some reason, he had a strange feeling that it would regardless of his actions. Supposed Stanford Pines, who was currently meant to be adrift in the hopeless abyss of his multiverse, was in the shack. It didn't make a lick of sense to Bill until he recalled the pitiful cry for help that Sixer had made for his brother to come help him.

Bill knew he didn't recognize that mindscape. He'd been in Sixer's mind before and it looked nothing like that.

Stanley Pines was impersonating his brother to try and save him – how sentimental, and yet so very dangerous.

Perhaps Bill wouldn't even have to interject at all if that imbecile was doing the work for him. His eye raised in glee—as humiliating as it might have been being outsmarted by those kids, he was ignoring it for the sake of that future he mentioned. They could win as many times as they wanted, but Bill only had to win once, and he knew he would.

He'd get everything he wanted, and—

"…"

Bill was silent as he peered around; the blackness he had faded into was no more, and he saw a sea of vast colour, spreading out as far as his eye could see. It looked like a multi-coloured sky, a sky glittering beautifully with different colours. Clouds drifted here and there, pleasant and free.

Instantly, the triangle groaned and recoiled, shaking visibly in vexation. He knew where he was, and he'd rather not right now. The concept was becoming real to him and he didn't want it being spoiled by that know-it-all.

"Bill."

A voice spoke, gentle and yet holding such authority at the same time. A deity far bigger than Bill himself was hovering over the milky-white surroundings, looking down at him with an almost silly smile. This smile was a pleasant one, and its pleasantness caused Bill to roll his eye in annoyance.

"What now, Lotl?!" he spat, folding his arms. "Way to ruin a guy's good mood!"

"Good mood? Questionable," Axolotl responded, seeming amused by Bill's supposed apparent denial. "A good mood entails happiness. And you, Bill, are not at all happy."

"I'd much appreciate it if you didn't psychoanalyse me, frilly."

Bill, although small, had the rage of a thousand volcanoes – fortunately he'd never had the chance to see Axolotl's degree of anger. Throughout their conversations, Axolotl spoke calmly regardless of what the other's often-foul mouth called him. Nothing ever shook him, which was one of the things Bill found so irritating a quality in a person, or God where appropriate, as taking advantage of insecurities was his day-to-day life.

Axolotl beamed at Bill gently, his silly smile amused at his comeback.

"I suppose you agree with me then?" he asked, cocking his head in a fashion akin to innocence.

"I agree to nothin' with you," Bill responded, turning away and not looking pleased.

"As I've noticed," Axolotl said, eyes trailing to look down at the tiny triangle. "But, you understand that it doesn't have to be this way, correct?"

"If you're going to start on that idiotic topic again, I swear—" Bill started, turning slightly to glare at the animal.

"You'll what?" Axolotl chuckled. "You know full well you cannot avoid your counselling, Bill. It's mandatory, irrespective of your displeasure."

"Maybe not, but I could make your job a living hell! Hows about that, huh?" Bill rebutted, narrowing his eye.

Suddenly, the area's colour faded, growing dark and sinister, and the frilly-creature's eyes glowed ominously in the dark.

"That seems like something very difficult to live up to, Bill Cipher," Axolotl echoed, his voice everywhere as Bill glanced around, almost a tad uneasy as the other was literally looming over him like a menacing force of nature. Nature was not to be messed with, especially if you were the person that created it.

Bill's expression hardened and he regained his courage, squinting at the other in challenge. "I can try, old man."

Colour abruptly flooded back into the vast universe quicker than a human heartbeat, and Axolotl grinned at the child before him, entertained by his theatrics. The demon could only literally dream of ruining his life, and even then, that dream was a far-fetched reality.

"Will you sit down, Bill? You have been stood a while, and from what it seems, you've been incredibly busy." He gave a wry smile. "Fighting mortal children must be tiring."

Behind Bill, lurked the cursed beanbag that Axolotl was so fond of. Whenever he had visitors, he would lure them into that chair and they would not want to get out of it; it was infinitely comfortable. Axolotl meant nothing by it, however; it was merely a spot for the people of all worlds to settle in should they have business with him, kind or not.

With Bill, it was often a case of both. The most Axolotl had gotten out of the great Bill Cipher initially had been several fireballs of fury, but those did not scar too much and diminished his hopes when they had. From then on, Bill had been begrudgingly verbally violent if nothing else. Axolotl noted that he quite obviously did not like being here, but he did not much like Bill's behaviour either. They were evils, necessary evils that could shape the fabric of a future reality.

Bill's singular eye gave him a malevolent glance, squinting in disapproval.

"I let them win," he growled, drumming his fingers on his arms impatiently. "It was a tactical retreat."

"Certainly." Axolotl smiled – that smile; that damned smile Bill saw was almost always a response to everything he said. What he wouldn't give to be in Axolotl's place, high above all, ruling with anarchy and weirdness. His 'smile' would be something mortifying, in fact, he was more than willing to show every petty organism out there all thousand shades of it.

His gaze moved to the bean bag as Axolotl stared at him patiently, his tail drifting gently in the vast space, frills rustling like nature's own leaves. Giving an exasperated sigh of defeat, the triangle's arms unfolded and he walked towards it. If it would get Axolotl to quit staring at him like that, he may as well do it. The quicker he got this over with, the better. He had plans, big plans, and he couldn't complete them if this jerk kept pestering him like no tomorrow.

Axolotl's paw settled on his chin in thought, almost lop-sided gaze focusing on the demon down below seated in the bean bag. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but, unsurprisingly, Bill interrupted him.

"Don't even start," he cut in abruptly, pupil rolling to the side in repugnance. "Your lectures are so boring I could fall asleep. And I'm a being of pure energy – that's saying something!"

"And yet, here you lurk for some sort of info that might benefit you."

Bill stiffened, looking at Axolotl in slight surprise. He'd always shown annoyance in these sessions, always, and barely shown interest in anything. He just wanted to leave and get on with his life before this bored him to death, but then, Bill had thought of something else. Axolotl spoke about certain topics for certain reasons, and he had decided to keep listening only for the chance he might discover a piece of important information.

"Yes, I am aware. You should be aware of that, too," Axolotl replied with a teasing grin, leisurely turning in amusement.

…right. Axolotl. Bill should have known.

But he was far too busy thinking about other matters rather than what this guy knew on a daily basis.

"But, ironically, that important information you yearn for has been there the whole time," the creature responded coolly, staring up at the vast space as his glass-eyes focused on the child.

"…what?!" Bill yelled, looking at him and seemingly outraged. "What do you mean, 'there the whole time'?! I've been paying close attention, you overgrown salamander!"

Axolotl stuck out his tongue playfully, laughing lowly at him.

"I am so touched you have, Bill." Turning on his front, he pointed a webbed finger at the dream demon. "But I regret to inform you that you've been listening too closely for your own good. Your secret cipher has been there the entire time."

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, PAL; I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR IT!" Bill snapped, his mood instantly changing as his form turned red, sclera black, and pupil lit with anger as he stood straight. His figure was tense and he hefted an accusing finger in Axolotl's direction. "THERE'S NOTHING THERE. NOTHING."

Axolotl sighed.

"I do fear for you, Bill Cipher."

"Fear? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no, pal – you should FEAR ME," Bill spat, huffing and steaming like an everyday kettle at maximum temperature.

Axolotl waved a dismissive paw and gazed down at him. For a brief moment, Bill thought he saw sadness in the old cretin's eyes, but it was brief, almost non-existent. And even if it had existed, what did Bill care?

"Sit down, Bill. Calm your nerves."

Bill's eye twitched. He was livid, having to take orders from a self-righteous prick who robbed him of oh so precious time. He reluctantly sat, but glared constantly at the deity across from him. He tried to act like the comfort of the bean bag didn't help things.

"So," Axolotl began, raising one eye ridge in inquiry as he leaned his head on one of his paws. "You intend to use the children for your malevolent means? The youth of the future?"

"Don't get prophetic," the demon responded with an annoyed roll of his eye. Axolotl, due to his abundant knowledge, often spoke cryptically, though the cryptic messages given weren't usually of any use to Bill. He wasn't only annoyed by that, but by Axolotl's meta-knowledge of his schemes. It was hard to hide anything from this guy, he had realized long ago. Something that he often forgot. "What do you care?"

Axoltol had a moment of quaint silence before he answered.

"It's nothing of too much importance," he began, gaze moving to the other side of the galaxy. "But I must warn you against it."

"Why?" Bill raised an eye ridge, soon squinting at the god before him.

Such a warning was expected; the salamander had tried reasoning with him before. It was obvious it never worked. Bill wondered why he tried, and why he was willing to help him. They were contradicting actions considering Bill's apathetic nature.

But it was odd. Axolotl was far more open about it than he usually was... did that mean something big?

"Those children," Axolotl's voice reverberated with strength, assertive and certain, "have a great destiny."

Bill knew it was too good to be true. He had a feeling this jerk got a kick out of seeing the vexation on his features. Humanity might define him as a troll if he hadn't been so sincere when he said that.

"Gee, real useful, Lotl," Bill remarked in mockery.

"I'm serious. Their destiny relates to you," Axolotl affirmed, expression hard and focusing on the child. "As do others."

"No, buddy - my destiny relates to THEM," Bill corrected, narrowing his eye. "It related to them the moment they were born. The moment that six-fingered freak made a deal with me. The moment when everything innocent and happy was corrupted. You can act like they're some epic cosmic force of nature, but I really don't care. The Pines family's destiny is the dangerous one, not mine."

"You couldn't be any more correct."

Axolotl's gaze on Bill was impenetrable, stating once again that he had never been more serious about something in his existence.

Bill felt slightly... unnerved by it. He hated himself for feeling that way, being a demon who revelled in chaos and suffering, not feeling it. Axolotl had flipped around his meaning and created an almost terrifying prospect.

At such seriousness, he decided to heed the creature's words, but not in the way he intended. If this 'great destiny' was true, he'd just have to eliminate the kids. Simple as.

Stan Pines was still an option, although a difficult one at that... But if he was so dedicated to getting his brother back...

"Fine... Whatever," Bill responded begrudgingly, looking to the side with annoyance.

Axolotl's head tilted at him, almost curiously.

"Your path is down to you, Bill. Take my warning as you like, but I do hope that you don't just throw it away." There was a silence. "You have so much more potential than you realize to throw it away on things such as THAT."

"'That'?" the triangular being muttered, glaring at the ground but his pupil rolling up to meet the other's eyes. "Define 'that', Lotl."

"That being your constant demonstration of suffering and abusive power," Axolotl answered. "You are capable of much better things. You COULD be capable of much better things. You could use your abilities constructively instead of contributing to the destruction that all live in."

"..." Bill stood up slowly, his eye sweeping the galaxy in thought. He then shook his head in disapproval, stare moving up to maliciously eye the deity. "You don't get it, do you, pal?"

"It's only a matter of choice, Bill Cipher." Axolotl looked down on him, almost condescending. "A simple one..."

"Hah... no... Maybe you overlook it... But do you know how hard it is, having the weight of your dead world on your shoulders?" Bill's shoulders tensed. "Do you know how hard it is wielding so much power when you had NOTHING before and resisting the temptation to use it?!" His voice was rising... "TELL ME, LOTL, DO YOU KNOW HOW EXHAUSTING IT IS TO HAVE EVERYONE'S DREAMS THROWN ON YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE NO LEASE ON LIFE?!"

"..."

Axolotl avoided eye contact as the other spoke. He decided to let Bill vent; perhaps it would give him some clue of how to solve this...

"Stop trying to mould me; I'm sick of it!" Bill ranted furiously. "I'm bad to the nucleus of every kilojoule in my body and you can't change that! Stop thinking, because you're the almighty god, that you can just change my mind!"

"Bill -"

"NO! SHUT UP! I'M TALKING!" Bill seethed, "You couldn't possibly understand that so don't act like you can! I've had my freedom ripped away from me for too long! This time, I'm going to keep it, and oppressive self-centered pricks like you aren't gonna' stop me!"

Axolotl looked at Bill with a concerned expression as he gave shallow breaths, the bright red colour from his being fading. The smaller one folded his arms and began floating away.

Before him wasn't an incarnation of pure evil and insanity, not even a purposeful delinquent. Before him, was a child whose world had given him no mercy. And bane from that merciless world was Bill Cipher, whose feelings were conflicting and fully understood all at once.

He was angry - which in itself was an understatement, Axolotl presumed - angry at the universe for what had occurred. He had been a caged bird, once. But now he was a bird of prey, furious and dangerous even in his adolescence.

Bill couldn't revert back to how he'd been before. It seemed he felt it impossible, to throw away his life of sadism and partying. Even with all of his knowledge, the higher deity did not understand. It wasn't as simple a choice as Axolotl had thought.

"Bill..." Axolotl began gently, frowning.

"Is this session finished?" Bill growled. "Are you done, 'Dad'?"

Axolotl sighed and his expression became almost regretful.

"...yes."

* * *

 **Hey there, folks. :3 This is my first proper fic in this fandom that isn't a crossover. X'D Forgive me if characterisation is a little off...**

 **But anyway, this is based off my head canon of Axolotl acting almost like a father to Bill and genuinely just wanting him to better himself as a person. Of course, Bill is the rebellious child that doesn't want to listen to him.**

 **I originally wanted to make this lighthearted but it just ended up borderline sad. Sorry. X'D**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! If so, drop a review! X3**


End file.
